Field of Invention
This invention pertains to the use of sterile intravenous or intracavernous glycerin solutions to treat biofilms that infect humans and animals.
Description of Related Art
A biofilm occurs when bacteria stick to each other on a surface. These adherent cells are frequently embedded within a self-producing matrix of extra cellular polymeric substance. Biofilms are also referred to as slime. The polymeric conglomeration is generally composed of extra-cellular DNA, proteins and polysaccharides. Initially the biofilm is weak and adhesion is by van der Waals forces. Later, the bacteria form cell adhesion structures such as pili. Once colonization has begun the biofilm grows through a combination of cell division and recruitment.
The development of biofilm may allow for an aggregated cell colony to be increasingly antibiotic resistant. Bacteria from the biofilm can disperse which causes the spread and colonization of new surfaces. The matrix protects the bacteria within it and facilitates communication among them through biochemical signals. Biofilm has been implicated in such problems as urinary tract infections, endocarditis, cystic fibrosis and infections of prosthesis and heart valve. Invariably the only recourse for treating prosthetics such as mechanical heart valve is to have them replaced. Biofilms are present on the removed tissue of 80% of patients undergoing surgery for chronic sinusitis.
In the 1980's Danish pioneers first connected biofilms with human disease and then antibiotic resistant infections. They discovered that once these biofilm infections had begun they are difficult to get rid of in the body. The immune system can mop up free-floating bacteria in the blood but reaching bacteria in biofilms is difficult.
Even if an antibiotic reaches a biofilm, a large portion of the bacteria would be insensitive to the specific antibiotic as bacteria in a biofilm occupied a spectrum of physiological state from rapid growing to dormant. The dormant bacteria are not vulnerable to the antibiotic. Later, these dormant bacteria can quickly renew the biofilm. Low oxygen concentration in the biofilm also protects the bacteria from some antibiotics.
The CDC claims that 65% of bacterial infections that are treated by physicians develop biofilm. Biofilm have been implicated in chronic infections. Most notable among them is staphylococcus aureus especially the methicillin resistant variety, staphylococcus epidermis and pseudomonas aeruginosa. Topical glycerin can treat biofilm in the mouth such as halitosis.
A 66 year old female developed cellulitis and an open ulcer on her leg. This was treated by oral antibiotics and was also treated at an outpatient wound care center. When the outpatient care was not successful she was admitted to the hospital for intravenous antibiotics. After 3 weeks there was no sign of improvement and the ulcer was enlarging. At this stage the ulcer measured 3 cm by 1½ cm in size and there was surrounding redness suggestive of inflammation. She was then given intravenous glycerin. The intravenous glycerin was given as a solution of 3% glycerin and 3% amino acids. This is currently the only commercially available source of intravenous glycerin. She was given the infusion at a rate of 80 cubic centimeters (cc) per hour. At the end of 48 hours there was evidence of healing in the ulcer. During these 48 hours she was continued on intravenous antibiotics. After 72 hours the patient was discharged home on oral antibiotics. When she was re-examined 3 weeks later there was no evidence of the ulcer and the surrounding inflammation that was caused by cellulitis had totally cleared. Ulcers such as this patient had develop bacterial biofilm and can have increased resistance to antibiotics that at times cause the antibiotics to be ineffective.